Mi maldición
by kokonattsu nee
Summary: Kagome ha contraído matrimonio con Taisho, como le llaman los aldeanos, para que les permita el acceso a la única fuente del pueblo. Corría el rumor de que él fue un asesino pero a Kagome no le importó con tal de salvar a su pueblo. Ella aprenderá que los rumores no hacen a las personas y que no todas son egoístas.
1. Conociendo a Taisho

_Holaa! Soy nueva en esto de Fanfiction, y me gustaría que me dijerais que os parece._

_**Sumario: **__Kagome ha contraído matrimonio con Taisho, como le llaman los aldeanos, para que les permita el acceso a la única fuente del pueblo. Corría el rumor de que él fue un asesino pero a Kagome no le importó con tal de salvar a su pueblo. Ella aprenderá que los rumores no hacen a las personas y que no todas son egoístas._

_**Disclaimer: **__InuYasha es de Rumiko Takahashi, y la historia es de . Yo solo la adapto._

_**Capítulo 1: Conociendo a Taisho**_

''Se supone que una boda une más que dos vidas, dos almas, que al unirse forman un solo corazón''- Pensaba una joven que era preparada para su boda.

El kimono que llevaba era blanco, con bordados en plateado, haciendo resaltar su blanca piel, su cabello largo tenía un color azabache, que contrastaba con sus ojos chocolates, era adornado con horquillas.

-Debes estar feliz querida, muchas personas se salvaran gracias a ti- le dijo el hombre que la terminaba de arreglar- No tardarán mucho en venir los sirvientes del señor Taisho.

La novia se puso de pie y abrazó a aquel señor.

-¿Sabes abuelo? Jamás pensé en casarme con alguien que no conozco, del cual solo he escuchado atrocidades. Pero tienes razón, gracias a esta boda, mucha gente se salvará- al terminar de hablar la chica caminó hacia la entrada de su casa, se puso sus sandalias y abrió la puerta principal.

-Kagome, espero que, a pesar de todo, encuentres tu felicidad-le dijo para despedirla su abuelo, ya que fuera la esperaban los sirvientes de Taisho. Esperaron a que la morena subiera a la cabina y, una vez dentro, cada uno de ellos tomó uno de los palos laterales del carruaje.

La cabina iba adornada con una hermosa seda roja como cortina. En el interior había cojines que hacían juego con la seda del kimono blanco de ella.

Kagome iba inmersa en sus pensamientos. El lugar donde viviría de ahora en adelante, era un enorme castillo, que siempre había visto desde fuera, pero nunca desde dentro. Lo que ella sentía era miedo y curiosidad. No se dio cuenta de que después de media hora de viaje ya habían llegado. Solo sintió cuando cuidadosamente los sirvientes de Taisho depositaron la cabina en el suelo.

La recibió un anciano con una barba muy larga, quien amablemente le mostro el camino. Todo iba bien hasta que el anciano se detuvo y ella vio a un chico de espaldas.

_- '' ¿Será el?''- _se preguntó a sí misma. El chico se giró y caminó hacia ella. Kagome sintió el palpitar violento de su corazón a cada paso que daba él.

- Éste es el capitán Hojo- dijo el anciano-. Ella es la nueva esposa de Taisho- completó.

- Es muy bella, él estará complacido-dijo Hojo, Kagome se sintió un poco decepcionada de que él no fuera su esposo.

Una figura masculina apareció detrás de ella y la cogió por los hombros, el anciano y el capitán Hojo hicieron una reverencia. Por su parte, Kagome volvió a sentir la misma intriga que hace un momento, así que se giró.

- Taisho- escuchó decir al anciano y a Hojo a la vez.

- ¿Tú eres...?- salió como un susurro, ya que no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, estaba asustada y su mirada lo reflejaba.

- Tu esposo- añadió el hombre. Era alto y tenía el cabello largo y negro, la única parte visible de su cara era la parte superior, ya que la inferior permanecía oculta en un pañuelo. Lo único que llamó la atención de Kagome fueron sus ojos. A pesar de su apariencia fría, sus ojos eran cálidos y tenían un color dorado que Kagome notó cuando se perdió observándolos.

La voz del anciano la sacó de sus pensamientos:

- Taisho, ella es su esposa Higurashi Kagome.

- Llevadla a su habitación. Y, como acuerdo al trato, abre la puerta que le permita a los aldeanos ir al río- dijo, dedicándole una mirada a su esposa.

-Gracias Taisho- dijo Kagome con la cabeza agachada, mirando al suelo.

-¿Por qué me das las gracias? No creo que los beneficiados te las hayan dado a ti-Respondió a su esposa. Al terminar de decirlo, vio como ella se mordía el labio y dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-Creo que tiene razón. Iré a mi cuarto, ha sido un día muy largo. Con su permiso.

El anciano le enseñó la gran habitación que ahora le pertenecía. Era espaciosa y exquisitamente decorada, pero ella estaba tan cansada y confundida que empezó a quitarse los arreglos del pelo hasta que los soltó completamente, se quitó todo el maquillaje y el kimono, hasta que solo estuvo en yukata. Acto seguido, se tumbó en la cama y se quedó profundamente dormida.

''Pensé que todo había sido un sueño, pero veo que no''- pensó mientras, adormilada, observaba la habitación. Se sentó y, entonces alguien tocó la puerta.

- Pase- respondió recién levantada.

- Buenos días, Kagome. Yo soy Shippo y estarás a mi cuidado- dijo amablemente el chico de cabello naranja quien, en sus brazos, llevaba un bonito kimono rojo. No parecía tener más de 10 años.

- ¿Por qué has traído eso?- preguntó confundida Kagome.

- Pues porque el desayuno está listo y Taisho quiere desayunar contigo. Así que me pidió que te preparara.

En la mesa había dos platos y el ojidorado esperaba a su esposa. Pacífico, observaba el té recién servido, pero su paz se vio frustrada por un niño corriendo.

- Mira, mira. Le queda muy bien ese color a Kagome, ¿verdad?- preguntó animado Shippo, esperando impaciente la respuesta del hombre.

- Así es. Kagome siéntate- respondió el ojidorado.

- Ya ves, ha dicho que eres muy guapa- gritó Shippo feliz, pero su felicidad no duró mucho al ver la reacción del ojidorado.

Kagome sonrió ante aquella escena.

_- ''Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto''- _pensó.

_**-I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A-**_

_Espero que os haya gustado. Cualquier cosa, ya sabéis: REVIEW :3_


	2. ¿InuYasha?

_Holaaa de nuevoooo! Me habéis echado de menos? Espero que sí. No os entretengo más y os dejo con el capi._

_**Capítulo 2: ¿InuYasha?**_

Mientras desayunaban el ojidorado no paraba de observar a su esposa, que estaba concentrada comiendo tranquilamente y lo hacía con una delicadeza y elegancia, que él disfrutaba contemplar. Su mirada por ningún motivo se levantaba, la mantenía clavada en su plato. Pero pudo notar que Taisho la observaba detenidamente.

- ¿Por qué no dejas de observarme?- preguntó ella sin sonar grosera. Lo hizo por simple curiosidad. Su voz sonó dulce y rompió el silencio que reinaba en el comedor.

- Porque me intriga el porqué no lamentas haber dejado a tu familia, a tus amigos y a la persona a la que amas- Respondió el moreno, pensando que la reacción de Kagome sería el llanto.

- Es muy fácil. Porque todas las personas que has mencionado son importantes para mí. Porque al venir aquí los estoy protegiendo y, no solo a ellos, a mi pueblo también, y eso me reconforta- al terminar de hablar, levantó la mirada para hacer contacto con los ojos de su esposo.

- Bueno tienes razón. A mí los dioses me castigaron por no poder proteger a alguien importante para mí. Y desde ahí no he tenido la necesidad de proteger a alguien- dijo con nostalgia. Se levantó de la mesa y empezó a caminar y, antes de abrir la puerta, se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a la joven que permanecía sentada-. Por cierto Kagome, hoy Shippo te llevará a conocer el palacio y a los demás.

- ¿Los demás?- preguntó dudosa.

-Sí. No creerías que vivía solo en este lugar tan grande y que por ese motivo quería una esposa, ¿verdad?- preguntó adivinando el pensamiento de su esposa, y afirmó su sospecha cuando un sonrojo apareció en la cara de Kagome.

El resto del día pasó volando. Visitó la parte Este del palacio y el jardín, que era hermoso. Le impresionó aún más el lago cristalino y el elaborado puente de madera que lo atravesaba. Conoció a Miroku, uno de los mejores amigos de Taisho, y a Sango una adivina que vivía en el palacio, una entrañable compañera del antes mencionado.

Pronto cayó la noche y Kagome volvió a su habitación. Era verdad que añoraba mucho a su familia, en especial a su hermano del cual no pudo despedirse, pero sabía que estaría orgulloso de ella cuando volviera de su largo viaje.

- "Espero poder soñar con las personas que amo, así estaré lo suficientemente cerca de ellas''- pensó mientras se acomodaba en su enorme cama para dormir.

En mitad de la noche, todo el palacio estaba durmiendo; cuando Kagome se despertó de golpe, exaltada y sudando porque había tenido una pesadilla. Al percatarse de que era una sueño, se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de su habitación porque había escuchado ruidos en el pasilllo.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y, cuando observó el pasillo, divisó a un joven al que no pudo ver muy bien, debido a que la noche estaba oscura y nublada.

- ¡¿Quién eres?!- preguntó asustada. Nadie le había hablado de otra persona aparte de las que había conocido hoy. Él le tapó la boca con un rápido movimiento y tiró de ella hacia la habitación.

- Cálmate, no voy a hacerte daño. Lo único es que no podía dormir y me levanté- dijo mientras la soltaba. Ella corrió a encender una vela para observarlo mejor.

Kagome se sorprendió. La piel del chico era bronceada y su pelo tenía un color singular, era plateado. Aun así, se sorprendió al ver sus ojos. Se parecían tanto a los de su esposo...

- No has contestado a mi pregunta- dijo secamente, sin dejar de mirar con desconfianza al chico.

- Me llamo InuYasha- respondió mientras observaba detenidamente a Kagome-. Me imagino que eres la nueva esposa de mi hermano, ¿no?- preguntó desinteresadamente.

- Así es. Bueno...- no sabía qué contestar, hasta que procesó bien la información-. ¡Espera! ¿Tu hermano? ¿Taisho es tu hermano?- estaba atónita, no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaba-. ¿Pe-pero... có-cómo es que... nadie me habló de ti?

- Fácil. Siempre he vivido a la sombra de mi hermano porque soy el menor y...

- Sé lo que es vivir a la sombra de un hermano mayor- interrumpió Kagome con tristeza. InuYasha no pensó que ella actuaría así-. Él siempre ha hecho cosas para mejorar la vida de nuestro pueblo y yo no, hasta ahora- continuó.

Así empezó una charla que duró al menos dos horas. Pasaron de permanecer de pie y se sentaron en el suelo de la habitación con la vela en medio, hasta que InuYasha la apagó al marcharse y Kagome se quedó dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Taisho estaba terminando unos pergaminos y fue interrumpido como de costumbre por Shippo.

- ¿Taisho, puedo despertar a Kagome? Es que estoy aburrido- se quejó el pequeño mientras hacía un puchero.

- No, déjala dormir. Anoche le costó dormir y por eso aun no está despierta.

Poco a poco, Kagome se acostumbraba a su vida en el palacio. Durante el día, a veces acompañaba a su esposo, cada día parecía que se conocían más. Por las noches, esperaba la presencia de InuYasha en su habitación para que le hiciera compañía y hablaron por horas como se les había hecho costumbre.

Era temprano cuando las puertas del palacio se abrieron y entró la figura de una mujer de cabellos azabaches, que comenzó a caminar hacia el interior. Todo el que la presenciaba, le dedicaba una reverencia. Su kimono era hermoso y arrastraba una cola, era negro con flores rojas y el obi rojo. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa. Cuando llegó con el anciano, pidió ser llevada ante Taisho.

Él se encontraba escribiendo cuando la puerta se abrió. Era Miroku, quien parecía haber visto al mismísimo demonio.

- Oye tú, ha llegado y sin avisar.

- ¿Quién?- preguntó sin el más mínimo interés y sin dejar de escribir.

- Izayoi-sama- al escuchar ese nombre, se levantó inmediatamente y comenzó a caminar siguiendo a Miroku. Al llegar al jardín encontró a la mujer que miraba hacia el arrollo, que al escuchar los pasos se giró y lo abrazó.

- Hijo- salió de su boca mientras él respondió el abrazo rápidamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó confuso.

- He venido a conocer a tu esposa- dijo con una sonrisa.

_**-I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A-**_

_Os ha gustado? Bueno ya sabéis si me queréis comunicar algo, REVIEW. Me alegro que os guste. Hasta el próximo capi!_


	3. ¿Antigua esposa?

_Hola mis amores! Que tal habéis estado? Os dejo con el capi de hoy. Os quiero!_

_**Capítulo 3: ¿Antigua esposa?**_

- ¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está tu esposa? Quiero conocerla Taisho- dijo seria, sin perder la gracia que la caracterizaba.

- Aun se encuentra durmiendo, pero le diré a Shippo que vaya a avisarla de tu presencia para que baje. Por cierto madre, te ves igual que la última vez que te vi- elogió haciendo una reverencia a la mujer.

Enseguida llamó a Shippo y le indicó que avisara a Kagome y que bajara al comedor.

El pequeño niño salió corriendo a avisar a Kagome, quien se estaba vistiendo para ir a desayunar.

- ¡Kagome!- llegó apresurado y preocupado, ella lo veía en su cara-. Bueno, verás... en el castillo hay visitas- completó el niño, obteniendo por respuesta una cara de desentendimiento por parte de la azabache.

- Bueno, no creo que sea para que te pongas así- dijo Kagome tratando de calmarlo.

- Es que tú no lo entiendes. Ha venido Izayoi-sama, la madre de Taisho- chilló.

- ¿Su... madre?- los nervios se apoderaban de su cuerpo, incluso más que cuando conoció a su esposo, y demasiadas preguntas aparecieron en su mente. Shippo, al verla así, intentó calmarla.

- Mira, solo baja y conócela, no es tan mala, solo trata de darle una buena impresión- la mirada de Kagome reflejaba un poco de inseguridad pero sabía que no tenía otra opción.

Su corazón iba a estallar de un momento a otro. Suspiró. El camino desde su cuarto al comedor se le hizo eterno, y, cuando estaba a punto de entrar, escuchó la voz de su pequeño acompañante.

- ¡Ah! Y una última cosa, Kagome. No la hagas enfadar, parece inofensiva pero no lo es. Conoce los venenos más letales del mundo.

El comentario de Shippo fue directo al corazón de Kagome. Ahora sentía mucha más presión. Quería darle una buena impresión a aquella mujer que era temida por las personas que vivían en el palacio, o, al menos, eso parecía.

- Bien. Deséame suerte- suspiró Kagome. Acto seguido, entró en la habitación donde tomaban té su esposo, su madre y Miroku.

Entró e hizo una reverencia, sentándose a un lado de su esposo.

- Madre, ella es mi esposa, Kagome- dijo el hombre moreno.

- Es muy guapa aunque algo bajita. Una cosa, no estés tensa. No soy alguien a quien debas temer- dijo amablemente. Su comentario hizo que a Miroku le saliera una gota de sudor y que Kagome riera tontamente intentamdo esconder la tensión-. Ya lo tengo. Para que te relajes, dime: ¿qué edad crees que tengo?

- _"La verdad la veo joven pero no quiero fallar, dado que se puede enfadar y no quiero morir tan joven"_- pensaba Kagome

- Eh... Tal vez, ¿veinticinco?

Tras esa pregunta, a Izayoi se le iluminaron los ojos y Taisho rompió en carcajadas, sintiendo la mirada asesina de su madre.

- Hijo, tu esposa me cae muy bien- comentó dando un sorbito a su té.

- Por cierto, su otro hij...

- Kagome, déjame solo con mi madre, por favor. Necesito hablar con ella en privado. Miroku, llévala con Sango- éste último lo obedeció y se fue seguido por Kagome.

Cuando estuvieron solos y no se escuchaban los pasos en el pasillo, la mujer habló.

- Estoy segura de que iba a decir "otro hijo". Dime, ella desconoce que tu otra forma y tu sois la mima, ¿verdad?- preguntó con intriga.

- Exactamente. Me presenté como InuYasha y ella cree que él es mi hermano menor- suspiró pasando su mano por el pelo-. Lo hice porque sabía que podría ganarme su confianza y poder conocerla mejor- le explicó a su madre.

- ¿Y qué crees que hará cuando sepa la verdad? ¿O no piensas decirle la verdad y por culpa de quién estás así?- le reprochó.

- Madre, sé que te molesta recordar lo que pasó con Kikyo. Pero lo hago por su bien. Lo creas o no, he empezado a sentir algo por ella.

A la vez que madre e hijo hablaban, Kagome se encontraba con Sango en el jardín. Ella se había ganado la confianza de la esposa de Taisho y era la que disipaba sus dudas.

- Sango dime algo, ¿quién es Kikyo? Por casualidad ayer escuché una conversación entre Taisho y Miroku- dijo Kagome. Algo en su interior le decía que no le gustaría escuchar la respuesta.

- Fue la primera esposa de Taisho- respondió cortante.

Lo que le decía que no quería escuchar esa respuesta tenía razón. Sintió un vacío en su estómago. Hubiera preferido no saber esa respuesta.

_**-I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A-**_

_Holaaaa! Que tal habéis estado? Espero que bien. Respecto a vuestros reviews... Lo siento! No me había dado cuenta de que no había pasado bien los personajes, he estado algo despistada esta última semana porque estaba enfermita... Pero os prometo que no volverá a pasar :D_

_Quiero un review :#_


	4. Sentimientos confundidos

_Aquí de nuevo con otro capi de esta fabulosa historia. Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews... Espero que os guste._

_Solo una cosita más. Hay alguien que me preguntó el tiempo que tardaré en actualizar. Bien, teniendo en cuenta que me acabo de escapar para pillar el ordenador sin que me viesen, (estoy castigada y encima de exámenes finales) actualizaré cada semana más o menos. A veces más pronto y a veces más tarde. ¡Pero no os preocupéis, volveré!_

_**Capítulo 4: Sentimientos confundidos**_

- Fue la única mujer que conoció el amor de Taisho- mencionó Sango sin dejar de observar el horizonte-. Pero no te preocupes por ella, está muerta- dijo sin expresar sentimiento alguno en su gesto y se giró para ver la reacción de Kagome.

- Ahora lo entiendo –dijo Kagome, y al parecer por el tono de su voz, la noticia le había afectado-. Sango, creo que iré a caminar un rato. necesito pensar.

Kagome se alejaba pensativa y por alguna razón, sentía celos de aquella mujer muerta. Y no necesariamente por ser la primera esposa de Taisho, sino porque no hace mucho, InuYasha mencionó ese nombre. Era como si por ella hubiera sentido algo profundo. Parecía que había sido él quien perdió a su esposa.

- _''Yo… aunque no lo quiera admitir, siento algo por InuYasha. Creo que estoy siendo egoísta, al engañar a todos''_- pensaba mientras caminaba sin percatarse de que faltaba poco para que su cuerpo se cayera al estanque del jardín y a cada paso que daba, estaba más cerca de la orilla y antes de llegar se dio cuenta a donde iba a terminar si continuaba. Así que decidió volver, pero a la hora de girar, un pedazo de tierra donde ella estaba cayó al estanque, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio.

- Aaaaaaaaaah- gritó la morena que solo llegó a cerrar los ojos esperando el impacto contra el agua. Pero éste no llegó. En cambio sintió un tirón en el brazo que hizo que cayera al suelo, pero el impacto no fue fuerte–. Hojo- dijo levantándose rápidamente, ya que había caído encima de aquel hombre.

- Por favor, se más cuidadosa-dijo serenamente él.

- Muchas gracias, no debí caminar tan distraídamente- ella le sonrió amablemente _''Si tu fueras Taisho, en estos momentos no estaría en este enredo'' _pensó mientras un suspiro se le escapaba de sus labios.

- ¿Segura que te encuentras bien, Kagome?- preguntó Hojo con preocupación.

- Estoy bien, solo que acabo de conocer a Izayoi-sama y no sé qué impresión le haya causado. Gracias, porque en el tiempo que llevo aquí, tú siempre me salvas en el momento más oportuno- dijo con un leve sonrojo.

- Y lo volveré a hacer, te dije que te protegería siempre que pudiera- dijo él mientras le cogía la mano, pero esa atmósfera fue interrumpida por Shippo, ya que buscaba a Kagome para jugar con ella.

- _''Definitivamente, si Hojo fuera Taisho, ahora estaría enamorada de él''._

Esa tarde, Kagome no lo pasó muy bien. Estaba deseando que fuera de noche para hablar con InuYasha. Además, tenía tantas ganas de llorar... Estaba tan confundida que no bajó a cenar, ya que, de solo pensar en comer, se le quitaba el hambre.

Intentó dormir para dejar de pensar, pero en cambio, tuvo un sueño en el que veía a InuYasha con una mujer, que juraba era Kikyo. Se despertó de golpe al escuchar que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Era de madrugada, así que solo podía ser una persona. Se apresuró a abrir.

- InuYasha pasa- dijo mientras abría la puerta. Por alguna razón, verlo en el marco de la puerta le hizo recordar cuando se conocieron. Él iba a entrar en el momento en que se desplomó. De no ser porque Kagome estaba frente a él, se hubiera comido el suelo. Ella se percató del olor a alcohol que emanaba del chico.

- Kagome- dijo, haciendo evidente su ebriedad. La joven lo arrastró como pudo y lo recostó en la cama.

- InuYasha, ¿por qué lo has hecho? Mira cómo estás- dijo mientras lo acomodaba, que para ella, realizar ese trabajo era bastante difícil ya que era muy pesado. Cuando acomodó sus brazos, él la cogió de la barbilla y llevó sus labios a la frente de ella, y sin previo aviso, la besó.

Aunque su corazón se acelerara y una parte de su cuerpo se sentía feliz, sabía que eso estaba mal. Ella estaba casada con su hermano. Aunque lo peor de todo, fue cuando de los labios del chico, salió el nombre que había tratado de olvidar todo el día.

- Kikyo- dijo a la vez que se separaba de ella. Kagome solo apartó su mano de la cara y se bajó de la cama mientras tocaba la frente del chico. Al parecer tenía fiebre, así que bajó a por un poco de agua fresca y sacó diversos pañuelos de su ropa. Los mojó y se los puso en la frente. Continuamente los cambiaba hasta que sintió que la temperatura bajaba. Aunque estaba enfadada sabía que tenía que ayudarlo.

-Por fin- dijo ella una vez que sintió que la temperatura había bajado. Hacía dos horas que lo estaba cuidando, cuando el sueño se apoderó de ella. Él estaba ocupando la cama, así que acercó una silla a la orilla de la cama y se durmió con su cabeza y brazos en la cama.

Una luz se asomaba por la ventana, y un dolor de cabeza insoportable se hizo presente. Apenas abrió los ojos se sobresaltó, su primera reacción fue levantarse y mirarse al espejo. Al ver que había cambiado de forma se dispuso a emprender su huida, pero al ver a la pequeña chica recostada en la orilla de la cama no pudo.

Fue donde ella estaba y la cargó, la acomodó y la arropó. Después, salió de la habitación sin que nadie lo viera, pero no se percató que un pequeño niño con cara de zorro lo observaba.

_**-I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A-**_

_Capítulo cuatro, ACABADO. Espero vuestros reviews :D_


	5. Destino

_Hola pequeños bebés! No sé a qué ha venido eso... Gracias por los tomatazos. Yo también os quiero..._

_**Capítulo 5: Destino**_

El pequeño niño corrió a esconderse debajo de una mesa, para que no lo viera el hombre que acababa de salir de aquella habitación, sin dejar de preguntarse qué hacía ahí tan temprano. Esperó a que se fuera y salió de su escondite.

Poco después de dos horas de lo ocurrido, se encontraba jugueteando en el jardín cuando llegó Sango buscando a Taisho.

- Oye, ¿no has visto a Taisho?- preguntó con tono altanero, provocando el enfado del pequeño.

- Sí. Por la mañana lo vi saliendo de la habitación de Kagome. Al parecer han pasado la noche juntos- dijo Shippo, sabiendo que despertaría la cólera de la mujer. Y así sucedió, Sango dio media vuelta mientras hacía una rabieta y se fue. Él solo la observaba divertido.

Al enorme palacio donde Izayoi vivía, había llegado un hombre anciano con un enorme libro en sus manos, que pidió ver a la 'gran madre' como era llamada. La hermosa mujer salió a su encuentro, y el hombre le hizo una reverencia.

- Sé lo que quiere ver en este libro, pero yo ya lo he visto. Sé la respuesta a esa gran duda que usted guarda- el anciano abría el libro cuando ella lo interrumpió.

- No te hago perder tu tiempo, solo respóndeme. ¿Esa niña está destinada para mi hijo?- preguntó preocupada Izayoi.

- Así es, gran madre- le afirmó.

- Si así es, tendrán que demostrarlo, pues el destino no está escrito en piedra. Escucha bien, si mi hijo va a preguntarte lo mismo que yo te acabo de preguntar, le dirás que no. Lo hago para proteger a ambos.- dijo aquella mujer.

- Si así lo desea, así lo haré, gran madre. Me retiro- dijo el hombre haciendo una reverencia mientras se iba. La mujer estaba pensativa sin dejar de mirar al horizonte, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

''No sé si estoy haciendo bien, pero sé que esa relación no le traerá nada bueno a ninguno''

- Por cierto gran madre- interrumpió un sirviente- ¿Qué le dijo su hijo acerca de su nueva esposa?- el sirviente esperó una buena respuesta ,pues la mujer al recordar sonrió.

- Dijo que está enamorado de ella. Aunque eso me tiene preocupada- respondió con franqueza Izayoi.

Pasaban de las tres de la tarde y Kagome buscaba un pequeño conejo que había entrado en el jardín, y se había perdido entre los grandes árboles. La joven lo siguió hasta adentrarse entre la arboleda. Llegó un momento en el que no supo donde se encontraba, no sabía cómo regresar y lo peor de todo era que no había encontrado al conejo. A lo lejos pudo ver unas ruinas que parecían ser parte del palacio, así que camino hacia ellas.

Le costaba trabajo caminar entre tantos árboles. Una vez cerca, corrió hacia la puerta. Miró a todos lados a ver si se encontraba alguien cerca, pero no pudo ver a nadie. Se encontraba frente a la puerta, así que cogió valor y entró.

- ¿Hola?- preguntó en voz alta.- ¿Hay alguien?- no hubo respuesta, a excepción del eco que produjo su voz.

Cuando estaba segura de que no había nadie en ese lugar, escuchó una voz:

- Al fin conozco a la esposa de Taisho- dijo un hombre de aspecto extraño. Tenía el cabello castaño, sujeto en una coleta, y una sonrisa tenebrosa.- Veo que no te ha hablado de mí por lo que demuestra tu expresión. Mi nombre es Amari Nobunaga, fiel servidor de Taisho- dijo haciendo una reverencia ante Kagome.

- Yo soy Kagome Higurashi- se presentó ella.

- Veo que aun utilizas tu nombre de soltera. ¿Acaso no te sientes cómoda con tu esposo?- preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

- No, no es eso, es solo que a decir verdad no lo conozco muy bien- respondió un poco incómoda.

- ¿Y qué conoces de él?

- Pues que … no habla mucho, es un poco frío y tiene un hermano- dijo ella mientras pensaba en otras cosas que pudiera decir.

- ¿Y cómo se llama el hermano de Taisho?- hasta donde él sabía, Taisho era hijo único.

- Se llama InuYasha, a decir verdad no se parecen en nada ellos dos- dijo comparándolos en su mente.

- ¿InuYasha?- había descubierto la mentira, pero no podía decírsela a Kagome.- Deberías regresar. Te llevaré al palacio- la llevó a la salida y le enseñó un sendero que conectaba el palacio con esas ruinas.

Siguieron caminando y mientras lo hacían, el hombre hizo una interrogante que puso a pensar a Kagome.

- ¿Alguna vez has visto de día a InuYasha?- preguntó con intriga.

- No, nunca –negó con la cabeza- Por cierto ¿Tú conociste a Kikyo?- al preguntar sintió celos, básicamente por lo ocurrido ayer.

- Sí, una pena que muriera tan joven. Si quieres ver un retrato de ella te lo mostraré cuando lleguemos al palacio.

La caminata siguió en silencio hasta llegar al jardín del palacio, donde estaban todos como locos buscando a la esposa de Taisho. La primera en recibirla fue Sango, quien la veía molesta.

- ¡¿Dónde estabas?! Sabes lo preocupados que están todos, incluyendo a Taisho- la regañó en tono muy fuerte. Hojo se aproximó y salió en defensa de Kagome.

- No le grites. Ella no tiene la culpa.

- Perdón que interrumpa su amigable charla, pero la señorita se perdió por seguir a un conejo, terminó en las ruinas y ahí la encontré. No le ha pasado nada así que no creo que sea necesaria tan 'grata bienvenida'- dijo sin dejar de retar a Sango con la mirada, Kagome no sabía que decir – Por cierto Señorita Kagome, acompáñeme, le mostrare lo que le dije.

Kagome iba siguiendo a Amari, entraron al palacio y en una enorme habitación había una ofrenda, y hasta arriba un retrato de la primera esposa de Taisho.

- Era muy bonita- fue lo único que pudo decir porque bajó la mirada y decidió salir lo más pronto posible de ese cuarto. Jamás pensó sentir celos y menos de una persona que no estaba viva.

Al caminar a su habitación se encontró a su esposo.

- ¿¡Dónde estabas!? Pensé que te había pasado algo.- Taisho no pudo controlar el volumen ni la manera en que le gritó a su esposa. Solo salió, se había preocupado mucho por ella. Se dio cuenta de su reacción cuando a Kagome se le pusieron los ojos llorosos y salió corriendo a su habitación.

Ella había llegado al límite, sabía que el amor que sentía por InuYasha era inútil, ella ya estaba cansada. Sabía que de la memoria de su esposo, jamás podría borrar a Kikyo y que se sentía sola en un lugar como ése.

Kagome se quedó en su cuarto, hasta que anocheció. Sentía hambre así que decidió bajar a la cocina.

- Kagome, ¿te encuentras mejor? Escuché lo que pasó con Taisho- preguntó amablemente Hojo.

- Bueno, él no tenía la culpa, es solo que me molesta el hecho de que él e InuYasha no puedan olvidar a Kikyo- dijo ella con pesar.

- Entonces, Kagome, me disculpo, porque tampoco puedo olvidarla. Fue la única hermana que tuve y la amé como a nadie- Kagome no se esperaba tan impactante declaración, no lo hubiera creído si alguien más se lo decía.

- No te preocupes, Hojo- dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Bueno, pero ya no estés así- le dijo mientras sacaba algo de una bolsa- Toma, sé que es un poco tarde pero es un regalo de bienvenida al palacio.

Le dio una hermosa peineta color violeta. Todo iba bien, hasta que fueron interrumpidos por alguien que no se veía muy contento.

- Inuyasha- dijo Kagome sorprendida.

- Bueno, me la llevaré- le dijo a Hojo y tomándola de la mano se llevó a Kagome casi a rastras.

- Oye, camina más despacio, no tengo las piernas tan largas- se quejó Kagome.- Aparte después de cambiarme el nombre, no tengo ganas de hablar contigo- dijo soltándose del agarre y corriendo hasta su refugio, su habitación.

Cerró la puerta para que Inuyasha no pudiera pasar, y más tranquila dejó la peineta sobre un tocador, para después irse a dormir.

Inuyasha no tardó mucho en entrar por la ventana, que estaba abierta. Cuando vio que Kagome estaba completamente dormida, no tuvo más remedio que dejarla descansar.

_**-I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A-**_

_¿Y? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Debo tirarme de un puente? Respuestas por favor._


	6. ¿Kikyo está VIVA?

_Holaaaa! que tal estáis? He vuelto! Aquí con la continuación de Mi maldición._

_Respecto a los reviews: gracias a todos por comentar. Y danita-inu: siento que se te hagan tan cortos los capis. :3_

_Recordando:_

_Disclaimer: Ni InuYasha ni sus personajes me pertenecen. La historia es de mi querida amiga ._

_**Capítulo 6: ¿Kikyo está... VIVA?  
**_

Era un día caluroso. Kagome bordaba en el jardín mientras Shippo estaba acostado en el pasto, rodando. La joven que bordaba escuchó pasos detrás de ella y se giró.

- Kagome, iré al bosque con Miroku por cosas que él necesita- dijo su esposo.

Shippo, que seguía jugando, se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia donde estaba Taisho.

- Yo quiero ir con vosotros- suplicó, poniendo ojos de perrito abandonado.

- No voy a ir a jugar, Shippo- respondió serio el hombre.

- Por favor, Tais- suplicó, ya al borde de las lágrimas.- Además, también puede venir Kagome. Sería la primera vez que saliera del palacio desde que llegó- dijo mirándola.

- Bien- accedió-, pero no os quedéis atrás. Y no nos perdáis de vista- avisó. Shippo sonrió triunfante y corrió a abrazar a Kagome.

- ¿Lo has oído? ¡Iremos con ellos!- chilló el pequeño niño. Kagome lo miró con ternura y empezó a reír con él.

No tardaron mucho en salir de palacio. La caminata fue de, aproximadamente, media hora. Los árboles eran enormes y una brisa de aire muy agradable corría por entre sus ramas, que ofrecían una agradable sombra.

- Bien. Vosotros quedaos aquí- ordenó Taisho mientras seguía caminando con Miroku.

- No vamos a tardar mucho. Solo vamos a buscar un hongo que crece únicamente en esta época del año- les informó Miroku mientras sequía a su amigo.

- Bien. dijo Kagome, mientras se sentaba en una roca. Shippo buscaba piedras de figuras extrañas.

- Mira, mira. Ésta parece un corazón- dijo el pequeño niño con una sonrisa, a la vez le enseñaba a la joven la piedra.

- Sí, es muy bonita. Shippo, ¿tú conociste a Kikyo?- preguntó amablemente.

- Sí y no se parecía en nada a ti. Ella siempre estaba al lado de Tais. En ese entonces, él solía jugar mucho conmigo. Pero cuando ella vino al palacio, solo le dedicaba tiempo a ella. Parecía que ella no me quería. Muchas veces me decía que era escandaloso y que estorbaba, aunque siempre cambiaba cuando estaba cerca de él. En cambio tú siempre juegas conmigo. Aunque a veces me gustaría verte cerca de Tai-nii.

- Es la primera vez que te escucho llamar a Taisho de esa forma- dijo riendo, ya que sonaba gracioso.

- Antes siempre lo llamaba así, pero desde que Kikyo murió, lo tengo prohibido.

Desde la roca donde estaba sentada Kagome, se podía ver un sendero. A lo lejos, divisó a una joven que caminaba por él. Algo había llamado su atención. El kimono que llevaba, le sonaba de algo, lo había visto anteriormente. Tenía mucha curiosidad, así que se levantó de la roca y fue a observarla más de cerca.

Cuando pudo verla mejor, de frente, se llevó una gran sorpresa. Se llevó las manos para tapar su boca que se había abierto de la sorpresa y, por la impresión, se puso pálida; más de lo que ya era.

- No puede ser...- susurró.

La chica era idéntica a Kikyo: el color de su pelo, el de sus ojos, las facciones de su cara... Eran idénticas. Al cruzarse con ella, la joven le dedicó una sonrisa, pero Kagome sintió una punzada en el corazón.

La chica caminó hasta perderse por el final del sendero. Kagome se quedó atónita, juraba que era Kikyo.

- Kagome- gritó el hombre de cabello largo y negro molesto-, te dije que no te movieras de aquí.

- ¡Voy!- dijo la chica aun metida en sus cavilaciones. Al acercarse, su esposo solo le dedicó una mirada gélida. Ella solo lo ignoró y fue al lado de Shippo.

Cuando llegaron a palacio, Sango corrió a recibirlos:

- Tiene una visita- le dijo a Taisho, quien la siguió hacia la sala donde lo esperaban.

- Veo que no has cambiado mucho- dijo la misma mujer que Kagome había visto en el sendero. Taisho la observó molesto.

- Me molesta tu disfraz. ¿A qué has venido, Naraku?- dijo enfadado, a la vez que la imagen de aquella mujer desaparecía y, en su lugar, aparecía un hombre de piel blanca, pelo largo oscuro y ojos rojos como la sangre, con una sonrisa.

- He venido a conocer a tu esposa. Tan joven y hermosa como Kikyo cuando vivía.

_**-I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A-**_

_Que os ha parecido? jaja Naraku por fin aparece. Que traerá consigo? Lo veremos en el próximo capi._

_Consultas: REVIEW_

_Me despido :3_


	7. La vuelta a casa

_Hola pequeños orquitos de Mordor... Cada día estoy peor..._

_Gracias por los reviews, y os animo a segguir leyendo esta hitoria. A leer..._

_**Capítulo 7: La vuelta a casa**_

Naraku estaba en la sala donde lo había recibido Taisho.

- He venido a conocer a tu esposa, tan joven y hermosa como Kikyo cuando vivía. De hecho, me la encontré cuando venía al palacio- agregó, intentando molestar a Taisho.

- Sí. Aunque estoy rondando la idea de devolverla a su casa- dijo serio el moreno.

- Escuché decir por ahí que te preocupaste porque tu nueva esposa no aparecía- mencionó Naraku con cara de seriedad.

- Veo que los rumores corren rápido. Pero, ¿qué más podía hacer?- dijo Taisho-. Además, si sólo venías a eso, ya te puedes retirar. Estoy ocupado- dijo molesto a la vez que salía de ahí.

Narakua se puso en pie y fue directo a la puerta principal para comenzar su largo camino.

Kagome continuó el bordado que había dejado a medias antes de irse. Desde que empezó a vivir en el palacio, se le había hecho costumbre perderse en sus pensamientos y ese momento no era la excepción.

- Kagome, deberías volver a tu casa- dijo su esposo, sacándola de los pensamientos de la joven que se había encontrado en el sendero. Cuando procesó las palabras que habían salido de su boca, sintió que el corazón se le paraba.

- ¿A mi casa?- preguntó sin entender. Taisho solo asintió.

La joven estaba confundida. Primero fue ofrecida para salvar a su pueblo, y ahora le decía que se fuera. No deseaba de corazón estar ahí, pero le dolían sus palabras. Solo esperaba que InuYasha pudiera hablar con ella por la noche. Así, se sentiría más tranquila.

Cuando estuvo en su habitación, no dejaba de observar su preciada peineta. Un regalo de Hojo. Por alguna razón, ésto la hizo sentir bien, pero todo cambió cuando a su memoria llegaron las últimas palabras que había cruzado con su esposo.

- _"Espero que un baño consiga calmarme"_- pensó y se dirigió a la tina de madera que se encontraba dentro de su habitación. Se despojó de sus ropas, se soltó el pelo y entró.

Nunca había sentido el agua tan relajante. Era como un alivio para sus pesares. Se sentía tan bien estar en remojo que se le olvidó por completo cerrar la ventana. Su baño se aplazó tanto que cuando se dio cuenta, ya había oscurecido. Poco después, escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se abría.

- ¿Mocosa?- preguntó InuYasha.

Al no escuchar respuesta, entró. La azabache estaba en un estado de reflexión y no quiso ser molestada. InuYasha vio una sombra, era la de Kagome que se transparentaba a través de las puertas. Él se acercó con mucho cuidado y abrió las puertas de para en par, provocándole casi un infarto a Kagome.

- ¿No ves que me estoy dando un baño?- preguntó enfadada.

- Sí, lo veo. Y no es que te estuviera espiando. ¿Quién querría espiar a una mujer como tú?- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta.

Kagome salió para secarse y vestirse.

- InuYasha, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo temerosa.

- Ya lo has hecho- respondió con una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡InuYasha!

- Sí, dilo- dijo apurándola.

- ¿Por qué has estado ayudándome?- preguntó la morena con curiosidad.

El peliplateado la cogió de la cinturo y tiró de ella hacia él. Esto hizo que la chica lo empujara y se sonrojara hasta la raíz del pelo.

- No importa si eres tú o Kikyo, o quien sea. El hecho es que eres la esposa de mi hermano y he de ser gentil contigo- dijo, y cuando acabó, el hermano de Taisho la empujó contra el suelo. Él cayó sobre ella y, cuando estuvieron cara a cara, la besó.

Las palabras anteriormente dichas por él y el beso hicieron que Kagome empezará a llorar. Él se apartó de ella un momento para observarla, pero por algún motivo, sintió la necesidad de volver a besarla.

- _"Aunque sus palabras son crueles, sus besos son dulces"._

La mañana llegó, y con ella un histérico Shippo que corría por el palacio hasta que encontró a la persona que buscaba.

- Tú, demonio. ¿Dónde está Kagome?- preguntó triste el pelinaranja al esposo de la joven.

- Volvió a su casa- respondió secamente. Shippo cambió su semblante, al parecer se había puesto triste.

Kagome apenas despertaba y tenía la sensación de que había olvidado cosas importantes. Su abuelo entró a abrazarla y, al verla tan desconcertada, no dijo nada para evitar confundirla más de lo que ya estaba.

- ¡Buenos días, querida! Espero que hayas amanecido bien- dijo amablemente.

- Gracias, abuelo- no entendía muy bien lo que estaba pasando, pero si sentía un vacío en su corazón

Por alguna razón, se giró a ver a un lado de su cama y observó una peineta de color morado. Al verla su corazón se aceleró y sintió la necesidad de cogerla.

- _"Para tenerla aquí, debe ser porque una persona importante me la regaló"_- pensó ella.

Poco a poco, a Kagome se le pasaba el sentimiento de haber olvidado algo. Conforme pasaban los días, iba ganando la confianza en su casa otra vez, como antes de que estuviera casada.

Un día, llamaron a la puerta de la casa con mucha desesperación y ella fue corriendo a abrir.

- ¡Voy, por favor espere!- exclamó Kagome mientras abría la puerta. La persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta entró rápidamente y, sin que ella pudiera predecirlo, la abrazó.

Era un hombre joven, de pelo castaño a garrado en una coleta, y unos grandes ojos azules.

Ella, todavía sin procesar el abrazo, se apartó.

- ¿Koga?- dijo reconociéndole. Y, una vez lo comprendió, corrió a abrazarlo nuevamente.

- Kagome, me alegra verte. Cuando supe que habías regresado, vine corriendo a verte- le decía sin romper el abrazo.

- Me alegro tanto de verte, Koga- dijo Kagome mientras lloraba.

- Calma, preciosa. Me gusta ver que estás bien. Debes de haber sufrido mucho.

_**-I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A-**_

_Espero que os haya gustado. Ya veis: Taisho manda a Kagome de vuelta a casa y Koga hace su aparición. Y ese besooo :3 _

_Ya veremos qué pasará..._

_Me despido, koko. Chauuuus :4_

_Consultas: REVIEWS_


	8. Declaración

_Qué tal habéis estado? Yo muy bien. Aunque un poco agotada... Espero que os guste este capi de Mi maldición..._

_Disclaimer: Inuyasha no es mío, es de Takahashi. La historia tampoco es mía, es de mi querida amiga._

**_Capítulo 8: Declaración_**

Kagome se dejó llevar al sentir el reconfortante abrazo. Una brisa llamó su atención, pues gracias a ella, le pareció ver a alguien sentado en el árbol de su patio.

- _"Estoy loca"_- pensó a la vez que invitaba a Koga a pasar.

Ya dentro, el abuelo de Kagome lo saludó y les preparó un té.

- Por cierto, abuelo. ¿Dónde está Sota?- preguntó el joven.

- Ha salido de viaje. Lo más probable es que llegue mañana- dijo el anciano observándolos desde la cocina. Decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlos a solas.

- Kagome, no sabes lo feliz que soy al verte, pero se está haciendo de noche. Y aunque me gustaría decirte algo importante, lo haré en otra ocasión. Mañana vendré a verte- dijo Koga caminando hasta la salida, seguido por Kagome, y se despidieron.

En el árbol del patio donde a Kagome le pareció ver una silueta que la observaba, reposaba un joven de pelo oscuro y largo, quien observaba a la chica despedir a su amigo.

* * *

En el palacio, Shippo se había dormido en el suelo del salón. Cuando Taisho volvió y lo encontró ahí tirado, no tuvo más remedio que cogerlo y llevarlo a su habitación. Al arroparlo, el pequeño niño abrió sus ojos.

- Has ido a ver a Kagome, ¿verdad?- preguntó-. No te entiendo, primero le dices que se vaya y ahora vas a verla. Los hombres son complicados...-dijo en un bostezo y se durmió.

- _"Lo he hecho por dos razones: para protegerla y para probar algo. Nunca he dicho que no la quisiera"_- pensó el chico de ojos dorados.

Al día siguiente, en el crepúsculo, un hombre respetado hacía su aparición en el pueblo, alguien a quien consideraban muy superior a ellos y de gran altura. Su cabello era negro como el ébano, su mirada era de un tono negro y frío. Venía montado a caballo. Se detuvo en la mansión Higurashi y entró. Al verlo, el abuelo salió corriendo a su encuentro.

- Sota, ¿qué tal te ha ido?- dijo haciendo que se notase su alegría.

- Bien- dijo serio. De pronto, un ruido se escuchó en la casa.- ¿Quién está dentro?

- Kagome. La trajeron los sirvientes de Taisho, pero al parecer no recuerda nada de haberse casado.

- Algo malo debe de haber pasado. En fin, si no recuerda las cosas, no tenemos nada que hacer- dijo Sota entrando dentro.

- ¡Hermano! Me alegro de verte. Ayer vino Koga preguntando por ti, así que a lo mejor vendrá esta tarde- dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, Kag-dijo serio.

Desde que sus padres habían muerto, Sota cambió radicalmente su actitud. Ahora era un hombre frío y distante, incluso con su familia.

Poco depués, llegó a la casa Higurashi Koga. Kagome se alegró de verlo y lo invitó a pasar.

- Koga, pasa. Puedes hablar con mi hermano. Ha llegado esta mañana.

- Gracias Kagome. Pero ya hablaré con él a su debido tiempo. Por ahora, ¿me acompañarías a dar una vuelta por el pueblo?- dijo.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, no había salido desde su llegada y tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Pasaron por muchos lugares que le trajeron recuerdos a Kagome. Le sentó bien recordar, porque tenía un sentimiento de añoranza, como si no hubiese estado en el pueblo durante un tiempo.

Mientras caminaban, la gente murmuraba mirando y señalando "discretamente" a Kagome. La chica sentía que la gente sabía algo que ella ignoraba. Cuando pasaron por un lugar no muy transitado, unos ladrones que los vieron, decidieron atacarlos.

- Ya que has vivido con lujo, al menos debes traer algo contigo- dijo uno de ellos, cogiendo de la muñeca a Kagome.

- No tengo nada y no sé de qué me hablas- repuso Kagome.

Koga peleaba con dos atacantes más. Estaba preocupado por la chica. Dejó a uno inconsciente por un golpe en la nuca y el otro, al verlo, salió corriendo. A la chica no le iba tan bien: la tenía sujeta de las muñecas. De repente, una ráfaga de viento obtuvo el protagonismo, trayendo consigo a un joven de pelo plateado, quien golpeó al hombre que la dañaba.

El chico miró a Kagome, quien sentía que ya había visto esos ojos en alguna parte. ¿Pero dónde? Él simplemente desapareció en la oscuridad.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupado Koga.- Pensé que te irías con aquel hombre.

- ¿Eh?

- Olvídalo. Mejor vamos a tu casa, no quiero que te pase nada.

Al llegar a la casa y cerciorarse de que estaba bien, Koga tomó la mano de Kagome.

- Kagome, esto iba a decírtelo antes de que te fueras pero no tuve la oportunidad. Ahora que has vuelto es como una esperanza para mí. Me siento culpable al pensar que, por mi cobardía, tuviste que sufrir en ese lugar. Pero creo que aun estoy a tiempo. Kagome, ¿t-tú te... bueno, te casarías conmigo?

- Koga, gracias por todo lo que haces por mí. Eres una persona muy buena- dijo sin entender.

- Kag, es en serio.

- ¿Sabes? Siempre he imaginado que la persona que se casaría contigo sería yo. Ahora se ha vuelto realidad pero te quiero tanto como si fueras mi hermano. No tienes que ir tan lejos por mí.

- Kag, pase lo que pase, no me daré por vencido hasta que me digas el sí.

En el palacio, un pequeño niño cepillaba el pelo de Amari.

- ¿Por qué cepillas mi cabello?- preguntó confundido.

- Porque echo de menos cepillárselo a Kagome- dijo con tristeza.

- No os preocupéis por ella. Ahora tiene alguien que la cuide- dijo Taisho molesto.

- Ya veo por qué el mal humor- dijo Amari en tono burlón, cosa que hizo que Taisho, quien tenía en sus manos una taza de té, se lo echara por encima al castaño.

**_-I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A-_**

_Qué? Os ha gustado? Espero que sí._

_Gracias a todos aquellos que me dejan sus reviews. Nos vemos :3_


End file.
